Typically, modern vehicles are designed to automatically open and close vehicle doors and to activate and inactivate the engine after verifying:the identity of the driver via a Personal Identification Card (PIC). Thus, when the engine stops running and the driver exits the PIC-used vehicle, the vehicle doors automatically lock after a certain period of time.
In a vehicle having a door lock with a pushbutton, the driver can manually press the pushbutton attached to the external side of an outside door handle. However, there is a drawback in conventional vehicles with pushbuttons where the outside door handle is plated with chromium and the pushbutton is typically colored in black in that the driver has a hard time finding the pushbutton of the outside door handle in the dark.